1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounted apparatus that is moved along an installation surface, thereby being detachably attached to a mounting apparatus, and a system including the mounted apparatus and the mounting apparatus to which the mounted apparatus is detachably attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a large inkjet printer that performs printing on a medium such as a large sheet, there is known a loading apparatus, such as a stacker, for neatly loading media as a configuration of receiving the media as resulting objects discharged after printing. There are some media which are susceptible to damage or image transfer on the surface thereof when neatly loaded. Thus there is a configuration in which the stacker is provided separately from the printer body and is attached to the printer body in a detachable manner, and is detached as necessary so that the media can be discharged to another container such as a basket.
Such a stacker usually has casters that can move in all directions in order to facilitate movement. When an external force is applied to the stacker, the casters can rotate in a direction in which the external force is applied. In the case where the external force is applied in a diagonal direction when the stacker is about to be attached to the printer body, the stacker is obliquely positioned with respect to the printer body, which possibly makes it difficult for the stacker to be moved forward to a designed attachment position in the printer body. In such a case, there has been a problem in which a user needs to pull out the stacker again, correct its posture, and perform attachment operation again, thereby deteriorating operability.
In contrast to this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-163257 discloses a system that includes: a carriage that has casters attached thereto to thereby be able to move; and a mounting unit that has a guide member configured to guide insertion of the carriage and that holds the inserted carriage at an attachment position. The guide member has tip ends formed into a curved shape and has surfaces facing each other in such a manner that the distance between the surfaces decreases along the guide member towards the insertion direction of the carriage; and both side walls of the carriage guide the insertion of the carriage so that the carriage moves along the facing surfaces of the guide member.